<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Amortentia by Ainnita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563959">La Amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita'>Ainnita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuentos de octubre [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Luna Lovegood, F/M, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Feelings Realization, Fictober 2020, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Día 31 del FictoberWS 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuentos de octubre [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>© "Harry Potter" y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Rumores tras las puertas, cuchicheos en los pasillos, susurros y risas en las habitaciones. Desde que el profesor Slughorn les enseñó la Amortentia, no se hablaba de otra cosa en Hogwarts.</p><p>Una poción de difícil elaboración cuyo aroma es diferente para cada persona, pues revela lo que esa persona desea... Pero Luna Lovegood no supo identificar ningún olor en particular de los muchos que desprendía aquel caldero. Para ella olía como cualquier otra poción, a esa mezcla de ingredientes bullendo y elementos que escupen vapores. Al principio no lo entendió, pero con el paso de los años empezó a conocerse a sí misma,  encontrando explicación a muchas cosas, entre ellas que nadie en especial le gustara. Amaba a sus amigos, a Ginny y a Neville y a Harry. Sin embargo, con ninguno sintió el deseo irrefrenable, la atracción desbordante de la que todo el mundo hablaba.</p><p>Tuvieron que pasar años para comprenderlo. Viajar, conocer otras personas, otras culturas. Encontrase a sí misma en la inmensidad del mundo y leerse igual que se leen los libros favoritos cuando creces, descubriendo nuevos matices en las palabras que una vez tocaron tu corazón y no supiste por qué.</p><p>A Luna se le presentó la respuesta a ese por qué un día lluvioso de octubre, muy lejos de Reino Unido y de la niña que caminaba descalza por Hogwarts porque los nargles habían robado sus zapatos. Estaba con Rolf Scamander, alguien con las mismas inquietudes y curiosidad por el mundo, que conoció tiempo atrás, en algún rincón de Asia. No fue un encuentro trascendental. Sólo eran dos magizoólogos intercambiando experiencias que se hicieron amigos, muy buenos amigos. Viajaron juntos a Australia a investigar acerca de las colonias de billywig y a África para estudiar a los erumpents en su época de cría.</p><p>Ese día, en mitad de un inhóspito bosque tropical de Perú estudiando a los dragones autóctonos, los vipertooths peruanos, Luna identificó en su amigo y compañero aquel sinfín de aromas, muy sutiles, pero presentes a su alrededor. Entonces supo que estaba enamorada de él. Había encontrado al amor de su vida.</p><p>—Luna —dijo Rolf, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones al apartar uno de los mechones rubios de su rostro y acariciar su mejilla con especial cariño—, ¿algo te perturba? La cara te cambió de repente.</p><p>—Oh, no es nada. —Pero tenía los ojos grises húmedos, lo que preocupó al chico.</p><p>—¿Estás segura?</p><p>—Sí —respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa radiante y tranquilizadora. Él imitó el gesto y volvió a dirigir su atención a los dragones, cuando Luna añadió de repente, con voz alegre y cantarina—. Sólo me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti.</p><p>Rolf casi se ahoga de la impresión. Buscó la mirada de Luna, pero ella había fijado la vista en los dragones, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera importante. Desconcertado, volvió a mirar a los dragones. Luna era así a veces. Decía cosas como esa como si hablara del tiempo porque todo era natural y real en su mente, no importaba si se trataba de sus sentimientos o emociones, a diferencia de la mayoría de personas que tenían dificultad para hablar de esos temas con otros. Si decía que estaba enamorada de él era porque de verdad sentía el amor más fuerte y puro. Sonrió, porque él se sentía exactamente igual.</p><p>La mano de Luna se deslizó sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Y nunca más se separaron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenía muchas ideas relacionadas con esta palabra, pero se me ocurrió tratar el tema de que posiblemente Luna fuera asexual y por tanto, la amortentia no funcionara igual en ella. No sé, me ha gustado mucho escribir este relato porque en parte me siento identificada.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>